Clearing the Air
by David-El
Summary: It is the battle against Majin Buu, and Goku has only one chance at victory: the Potara earrings, though neither of his options seem appealing ... until another energy signature arrives. But will Vegeta agree to the fusion? Only if they manage to clear the air first.


**A/N:** Okay, as always, I do not own anything you recognize here.

**Clearing the Air**

Goku was about to toss the Potema earring when he sensed it: Vegeta had returned to Earth! That was perfect! Now, all he needed to do was a quick Instant Transmission and together they could finally finish off Majin Buu! "Vegeta? All right, it's you! I knew it."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in shock. Fortuneteller Baba demanded to know what happened to his halo, but Vegeta just ignored it, focusing his attention on Buu. Goku explained his plan, but Vegeta refused and the two started fighting Buu together, in separate bodies. Unfortunately, that went as well as it always did, and for some reason Buu let them talk and recover, leading Goku to beg Vegeta to help. "You want my help? You've got some nerve, asking me to help you! You still think I don't know what you did to me?" Goku looked at Vegeta, shocked and confused, what was he talking about? "I have travelled to the Other World, I know all about your technique, your Super Saiyan Three." Now Goku understood, and his demeanor fell. "You hid it from me during our battle. You allowed me to believe I could beat you!"

Goku was utterly shocked. "You think I didn't transform because I didn't respect you? Vegeta, even when we were truly enemies, I had nothing but the highest of respect for you! I never went Super Saiyan Three against you because when you come back from Other World like we have, you're only given 24 hours at most, and using our ki as we do to transform shortens our time on Earth. If it had been just about you and me, I would have gladly gone Super Saiyan Three, but I wanted to be able to spend time with my family outside of the tournament. Come on, you have to admit if you had died under different circumstances, you would have wanted to spend some of your time with Bulma and Trunks!"

Vegeta thought about it, and while he did, Goku decided that if he did concede to the fusion, it would be best to truly clear the air between them before they were stuck together. "Vegeta, I have to know, why are you so obsessed with beating me?"

Vegeta looked at him, confused by the turn in the conversation, but for once let Goku control the conversation. "Because when I first came here, Kakarot, I was the greatest Saiyan alive, there were few that could challenge me and live. Then I fought you, and for the first time, I lost. Then on Namek, you managed to achieve what I had sought for years without success: you became a Super Saiyan. For all my work trying to catch up, first you, then your son both manage to stay ahead of me! ME, the prince of all Saiyans! Do you know how humiliating that is?!"

Goku looked at him in confusion. "Are we thinking of the same fight, because the way I remember the fight, you utterly beat me. It was only because Yajirobe cut off your tail, Krillin used a Spirit Bomb and Gohan becoming an Oozaru that forced you to retreat. Sure, I managed to surpass you after the fight with Ginyu, but you were determined to fight me even on Namek."

"And you weren't?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. "As human as you are, there must be _some_ part of you that is truly a Saiyan and looked forward to a fair fight between us, one that only involved the two of us."

"Yes, I did," Goku confessed. "I think in some way I've always known I was a Saiyan, and felt the pride that you do, Vegeta. You know it was Kami that removed my tail for the last time, but honestly, he did that on my last day training with him because something told me that I shouldn't let him do it, and it was his last request. When Gohan was born, well, Chi-Chi and I had our first fight then over Gohan's tail because she wanted him to be 'normal,' and that meant removing his tail. It's that same part that puffs up in pride when you call me Kakarot, and insists that I fight alone against another when they are at their strongest, because I _need_ to be the best." Then, to both Vegeta and Majin Buu's shock, he bowed to Vegeta. "It would be my greatest honor if you would fuse with me to defeat Buu, my prince."

Vegeta just stared at Goku for a while, before smiling at him. "No Kakarot, the honor is mine. Give me the earring." Goku did so with a smile on his face, and Vegeta started putting it on. "You said right ear, correct?"

"That's right Vegeta, and one more thing: once we join our bodies, we'll be stuck in that form, forever."

"WHAT?! You couldn't have said something about that before? Don't you think that's important information?" Vegeta demanded. "You could have at least let me say goodbye to Bulma and Trunks first!"

"No, you couldn't have," Goku said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because Buu turned Bulma into candy and ate her, then he absorbed all three of our sons. Speaking of which," Goku turned to Buu. "Hey, why are you just sitting there?"

"What can I say? In some ways, I'm like you Saiyans, I love a good fight and I don't want to miss out on one because I was too impatient to let you two finish your chat. Now hurry up, I'm getting bored here!"

"Don't worry, we're going to get revenge for our families," Vegeta said as he finished putting on the Potara earring. And with a pulse of energy from the earrings, the two Saiyans were pulled together and fused into one being. "All right!" the newly born Vegito proclaimed, and he prepared to fight Buu once again, determined to win and avenge their family.


End file.
